The present invention relates generally to plastic cups and a method of forming the cups. More particularly, the present invention relates to molded plastic cups with integral handles and a method of thermoforming the cups. This invention is particularly useful for plastic beverage cups.
Conventional single-serve beverages are available at quick serve restaurants in cups small enough to be held with one hand. As the popularity of multi-serve food packages increases, however, the demand for multi-serve beverages also increases. The cups which hold large quantities of fluid, e.g. 64 oz., are difficult for most individuals to grasp with one hand. Accordingly, these large cups are typically provided with separate handles to facilitate carrying the cups. For example, the handle in one prior art embodiment is attached to a ring into which the cup is inserted. The rim of the cup rests on the ring, and a strap connects a lid to the ring. Because the handle and lid are separate from the cup, the cup requires assembly before use.
Handles provided on single-serve cups are typically attached to the side of the cup to hold while drinking. These handles are awkward for carrying a multi-serve cup, and the material used for the handles must be strong enough to carry such large quantities of fluid. In addition, the handle must be positioned to allow the cups to be stacked efficiently to store in quick serve restaurants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple design for a stackable disposable cup which is strong enough to carry multi-serve beverages.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a beverage cup comprises a generally cylindrical body portion, a rim and a handle. The body portion has an open upper end, and the rim extends radially outwardly from the perimeter of the open end of the body portion. The handle is formed as an integral part of the cup. The handle extends outwardly from substantially diametrically opposed portions of the rim and then along the rim on one side of the cup between the diametrically opposed portions. The end portions of the handle extending from the rim are sufficiently flexible to allow the handle to be bent upwardly from the rim so that the handle arches diametrically across the upper end of the cup. The entire cup is thermoformed from a single sheet of plastic.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a molded plastic beverage cup comprises a generally cylindrical body portion, a rim and a handle. The body portion has an open upper end, and the rim extends radially outwardly from the perimeter of the open end of the body portion. The handle is formed as an integral part of the cup. The handle extends outwardly from substantially diametrically opposed portions of the rim and then along the rim on one side of the cup between the diametrically opposed portions. The end portions of the handle extending from the rim are sufficiently flexible to allow the handle to be bent upwardly from the rim so that the handle arches diametrically across the upper end of the cup. The handle has a substantially U-shaped transverse cross-section along the major portion of its length. The U-shaped cross-section tapers to substantially flat webs at the end portions of the handle extending outwardly from the rim.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a method of forming a beverage cup comprises the step of thermoforming a single sheet of plastic into a generally cylindrical body portion having an open upper end, a rim extending radially outwardly from the perimeter of the open end of the body portion, and a handle formed as an integral part of the cup. The handle extends outwardly from substantially diametrically opposed portions of the rim and then along the rim on one side of the cup between the diametrically opposed portions. The end portions of the handle extending from the rim are sufficiently flexible to allow the handle to be bent upwardly from the rim so that the handle arches diametrically across the upper end of the cup.
In a further aspect of the invention, the handle is detachably joined to the rim of the cup at spaced points to facilitate handling of the cup during printing and conveying operations. The detachable connection between the handle and the cup rim may be effected by multiple tabs formed as integral parts of both the handle and the cup rim. The tabs hold the handle in a fixed position during handling, such as during printing or conveying operations, but can be easily broken by a user when it is desired to use the handle. Alternatively, the detachable connection may be formed by separating the handle from the cup rim by multiple slits so that the handle remains joined to the rim in the regions between the slits.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and detailed description which follow.